The invention relates to a disk of a multi-disk clutch which is axially movably supported on a splined shaft.
The exemplary embodiment in FIG. 4 of EP 1 273 473 A2 already shows an all-wheel drive train having a multi-disk clutch which forms also a torque shock damping element, that is called a Bonanza effect element. The exemplary embodiment in FIG. 6 of the same publication shows a multi-disk clutch which is designed as a transfer clutch.
In mot, Volume 5, dated Feb. 12, 2003, on page 97, a multi-disk clutch is shown in the form of a viscous clutch. In this multi-disk clutch, the disks are provided with teeth on their inner edge, these teeth forming a spline structure providing for a positive-locking rotationally fixed connection to an externally toothed transmission shaft of a motor vehicle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a clutch disk support arrangement for keeping the rotational play of a multi-disk clutch minimal and to provide a production method for such a multi-disk clutch.